Core F - Coordinating Center In each year since the NIA Demography Centers were established in 1992, one center has served the role of coordinating center. The broad purpose of the coordinating center is to enhance synergies across all centers. MiCDA currently serves as coordinating center, and we propose to continue to fill this role in the future. The specific activities we propose include the following: . Organize the annual meeting of center directors; . Expand and maintain the All-Centers web site; . Prepare the annual report for the NIA sourcebook; . Update and expand the All-Centers briefing charts; . Organize a 15th anniversary gala; . Organize and host a kick-off workshop for center administrators; . Disseminate research findings to the public and policy communities. The core will be led by Robert Schoeni, who currently directs coordinating activities and has broad experience with the NIA P30 program, including 7 years at RAND, where he directed the cross-center RAND Summer Institute. He will be assisted by the Program Administrator, Lora Myers, who has been involved with the NIA demography centers program since its inception. As part of the coordinating center function, MiCDA will contract with Population Reference Bureau to produce and distribute a bi-monthly electronic newsletter reporting the results of research at the centers, and organize panel presentations and media conference calls based on research at the Demography of Aging Centers.